The Future Awaits
by NotYourNorm
Summary: Mmm sorry guys but this was my mess up story...if you want to read this story about Harry Potter's son please be on the look out for the Future Awaits 2!


The First Few Days...

"BLOODY HELL!" I yelled as a gold ball flew past my face and then a brown haired boy on a broom flew past me.

"SORRY!" The boy yelled to me and he was off, following the little golden snitch with a intent look on his face."Bloody Hell." I muttered again ,just for effect, and shook my head. My first day on the quidditch team and I had almost already gotten smacked down like well something that got smacked down...like a bowling pin! I sighed and pulled back my wavy blond hair in an elastic and buttoned up the last few buttons of my quidditch gear.

"Okay now it's go time! We have a new chaser this year. Everyone welcome Kirby...Kirby this is James...he's the seeker," I raised my eyebrows at the boy who had almost smacked me down "And this Emily and Natalie ,they will be chasers with you."The two brown haired girls waved friendly "Those two in the air are Darren and Daniel. They're the beaters and you already know me." said the captain, Isabella. I nodded and mounted my broom.

Practice was long at best. I mean it just kept going and going and going...kind of like the energizer bunny. I mean it never stopped! Well okay, it did. After forever that is. I took a long hot shower after practice ,feeling the bruises already and then changed into jeans and a blue shirt that matched my eyes. I sighed slightly as I towel dried my hair which would fall into waves no matter what I did.

A boy, I think it was John, ran past me yelling incoming really loud. At first I didn't have a clue what he was talking about and then I heard a gaggle of giggling girls._ You have got to me kidding me._ I thought to myself and then watched with a laugh as the boy hid in a stall."I won't tell them you are in there." was all I said to the person as I made my way out of the bathroom and headed to my locker.

I sighed and shook my head as a giggling girl ran past me."Gigglers." I muttered, disgusted. I flung open my locker, hung my robes to air out over the night and headed back to the castle and up to the common room. I mustered to get myself before on the couch before I collapse on it. I mumbled something about sugar and feel asleep.

The next thing I knew? Yeah that was definitely the feeling of getting sit on by someone. I let a high pitched squeal noise out between my teeth and squirmed. A laugh sounded off from somewhere above me."Sorry," a male voice said.

I blinked up at him many times and then finally figured out who it was."Darren right?" I asked. He nodded and I practically started dancing."Yes, I actually remembered someone's name!" I rejoiced.

He laughed."I feel complimented."

"You should."I responded with a laugh. His response was to laugh too. Immediately I could tell that I was going to get along with him. "So how come ya weren't at quidditch tryouts?" I questioned after our laughter had died down.

Daren's mouth twitched slightly."Um well I've been on the team before so you don't have to tryout twice."he explained.

"Oh, so you must be in 5th year at least?" I asked.

"6th."

"Me too, but I transferred here from the American school at the beginning of the summer."I explained. His eyes widened.

"How's America?" he asked curiously as he ruffled his messy brown hair.

"America is...America. What more can you say?"I asked. "There's always something going on and no one bothers to sit down. That's how things roll over there..."I trailed off with nothing left to say.

"My mum's been to America before. She said everyone looked like maniacs because they never stopped smiling." he commented. I laughed at this "What?" he insisted.

"What state did she got to?" I finally managed to say.

"Uhh I don't remember." he admitted.

I nodded."I bet she went to Texas. Evryone is all smile over there; you can't help but smile along."I observed. He simply rose an eyebrow at me. And kind of gave me a look that made me feel like I was a flying penguin or something...I yawned "We don't have practice in the morning?"I asked.

"Pretty much."

"Holy Crud. We have practice again?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh goodness...I- and you too-need to get to bed." I declared. "So good night and good luck."

"Night."He responded with the penguin look and I rushed up the stairs.

Isabella woke me up at 3 friggin am. "WHY ON EARTH AM I EVEN AWAKE THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING?" I screamed...no YELLED at Isabella as I made my way down to the pitch with everyone else. Darren, Daniel, Emily and Natalie just blinked at me sleepily. James chuckled...until I shot him the evil eye that is. Needless to say I am not a morning person."WHY?"I yelled at Isabella again. You wanna know what her answer was?

Well so do I. I don't know it because as she was about to answer I kicked off the ground and zoomed into the air, ready for this to be over with. Isabella blew her whistle and we all crowded around- waiting for instructions.

"Ok so Emil, Natalie and Kirby you all will go practice passing. James go and get the box .Daniel and Darren... if one bludger hits any one of us you owe me twenty laps for each hit." They winced. "Now...GO!" she boomed at us.

I winced too and followed Emily and Natalie."So stinking loud...she needs to learn how to take a chill pill in the morning." I grumbled Emily and Natalie looked at me like I was crazy."Is that a muggle saying?"they asked.

After a few minutes the quaffle was handed over by James and the three of us tossed it back and forth until Isabella blew the whistle.

Practice ended an hour before breakfast. We all slugged to back to the showers. I got 2nd shower in one of the 3 showers; so basically I got to take as long a shower as I wanted. I turned it on hot and stood there for 10 wonderful, peacefully uninterrupted minuets.

"Whatcha trying to do, kill yourself?"Daniel asked from outside my shower .I jumped.

"No but maybe then I wouldn't have to wake up at abnormal hours to practice." I mused and a chuckle was his response.

I shut off the water. "Out."I commanded.

"Aw come on! You don't want to get dressed in front of me?" he joked

"Out!" I repeated, laughing waited until I heard the door open and close then got out and changed into my robes for the day.


End file.
